


Bular/Ashley(oc)

by CatTurtleArts



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Oral Sex, Sex, Troll Anatomy, Trolls, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTurtleArts/pseuds/CatTurtleArts
Summary: Soft smutAshley the curiousask-the-ashs on tumblr.Main: CatTurtleArts tumblr
Relationships: mates - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Bular/Ashley(oc)

**Author's Note:**

> Confession and soft smut  
> Ashley is still human, in this one.

Setting: Bular's cave in the forest just outside of Arcadia

She had stayed, like she promised. Bular wasn't used to others keeping their promises, he had eaten a few changeling who had not kept their promises to him. So the other changlelings stopped making promises to him, not that the feelings of changelings mattered to him. But she mattered to him, her feelings mattered to him and he was starting to hate himself for it. There she was, wrapped in his arms, half hidden beneath his chest. 'What had he done to have her trust?'  
_ A soft touch to his arm pulled him from his self doutful thoughts. His eye shot down to her face, she had only just awoken but the first thing to pass her lips "are you alright Bular?" "No," he spoke before he knew he was, "i realized somethimg about you." She propped herself up on her elbows and tilted her head, a silent question. His head turned to the side, her on his blind side, "I love you." He felt her stiffen beneath him, then she shifted. Her hand went to his cheek amd turned him back to face her. Her was full face blushed, even to her ears, the look on her face made his chest tighten and a warmth spread to between his legs. She sat in front of him, his face in both of her small, soft hands, "I love you too." Those words made his tail wag and like he'd seen many humans do after love confessions, he kissed her.  
_ He squeezed his eyes closed and gently pressed his stoney lios to her soft ones. He had expected her to be suprised by this but he didn't expect her to kiss him back. She leaned into it and he pulled her close again as he broke the kiss, gently pressing their foreheads together. Ashley hesitantly scratched under his chin, he let out a rough sounding pur escape him. It must have been since he was a whelpthat he purred like this, encouraged by his purring, Ashley scratched harder. Unknowingly to both of them, Ashley's hands had been just barely brushing against his horns as she scratched his chin, and his real hand had slipped under her top to the sensitive spot on her back, slowly arousing both of them.  
_ Before he knew it his nose was nuzzling against her neck, scenting her. He realized he was in a sitting position, his dick already half out of its sheath. He went to pull away from her but was stopped by a gentle touch to his lower left horn. Ashley didn't speak, he could tell she was trying to work herself up to ask so he did, "Would you like to continue Ashley?" She nodded, "please, if you want too." He let out a comforting rumble as he returned his nose to her neck, "i do, very much." He nuzzled her again this time following it with a lick from her collarnone to her ear. That's when he finially caught wiff of the scent of her arousal.  
_ It shot a wave of arousal through his body straight to his dick, it fully unsheathed now, even a bead of precum swelling at the tip. He tugged at her pants but stubbornly to be undone before removing. He pulled away to see what he needed to undo, he saw her small hands reach down and undo her pants before returning up. He chuckled as she removed her shirt and bra, he removed her pants and panties and he took her top pieces from her and set them all on the floor next to his nest. The smell of her arousal was making his mouth water, so he gently picked her up and bought her to his face so he could lick at her pussy.  
_ She gently held onto his horns and his tongue made a pass over her. With how wet she was when he first started he was not suprised when she came with a loud moan of his name a few minutes later. He gently set her back against the nest and let her have a minute to recover from her orgasm before he carfully pulled her hips against his. Her legs spread to either side of his hip, she shivered as their genitals made contact with each other. He leaned down to press their foreheads together, his real hand holding her hips, his prosthetic holding up his weight and gently ricked his hips forward, rutting against her. She gasped and moaned as he continued, only pausing when she gently patted his arm holding her hips.  
_ "Please," she begged, her skin flushed, hair a mess around her head, and her pupils wige with arousal. "Ashley," he panted out, "before we continue, i have to ask." He leaned back just enough to make eye contact, "i have a knot." He didn't think she could get anymore flushed but she just proved him wrong, and with the wave of arousal that was just added to her already aroused body, he had a feeling what the answer to his question woulf be, "may i use it?" Ashley stuttered for a second before clearing her throat, "yes, if your comfortable."  
\- He smirked and leaned back down to nuzzles her neck, "it seems the trollhunter is not as innocent as some believe her to be." She huffed at him and swatted gently at the bottom of his chin, a slient "shut up". He chuckled then pulled his hips back to line himself up and slowly pushed into her. She gasped and was so tight he had to stop half way in to let her relax and adjust. It wasn't until she squarmed under him did he pull back and thrust into her again. It was 6 or 7 thrusts later that he realised he was bottoming out now, he tried to keep his thrusts long and deep but when she would moan out his name he couldn't help but rut into her.  
_ He was so close now, he was holding himself back, than she panted out "Bular, i-i," "Close?" he growled against her collarbone. She hummed a conferming sound and with a few more thrusts his knot swelled, locking them together and a few more shallow thrusts before he came, spilling his seed deep in side. He bit into her shoulder, not enough to break the skin but enough to dent the skin, maybe leave a bruse where his tusks were. He growled as she came, her inner walls spasming around him, his name a shouted moan leaving her lips.  
_ They both took some time to coming down from the high of their orgasms, their bodies trembling. He took to grooming her, licking the skin of her neck and chest, licming away the sweat, his saliva helping jer body to cool back down. She took to kissing him where she could, mainly his face,around his nose and eyes. He purred as he groomed and when he was satisfied with his grooming he noticed she had fallen asleep.  
_ He chuckled and rested his head against her, his nose against her collarbone. Drifting to sleep her scent strong in his nose, he felt like he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, their still knotted together as Bular falls asleep. 
> 
> He cleans his mess when he wakes in the morning ;)


End file.
